


Der Dieb's Last Run

by one_odd_gay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bank Robbery, Different Planets, Fist Fight, Memory Loss, New Job, Officers of the Mayalla Galaxy, On the Run, Space Ships, criminals, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_odd_gay/pseuds/one_odd_gay
Summary: Der Dieb has been a wanted criminal for years but soon she will be finishing her career and retiring. She still has one more job to finish before she can leave to her freedom. But Noxia Hendrix just became the Commander of Lawful Authorities in the Mayalla Galaxy and isn't planning on letting a criminal run free and will go to great lengths to stop this criminal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story I'm writing and putting up so i really hope you enjoy it. If you have any advice to give me of tips on writing please comment. Thank you for reading this story I have created and enjoy!
> 
> -one_odd_gay

She walked in the street at an appropriate pace through the city. She knew she was careful and great at this line of work, but she couldn’t be too weary of her surroundings. Considering she had just committed a robbery, this mindset seemed like the smart way to think. This street was busy at this time of day, which was expected. Many were leaving work for there break, so it was the perfect time to become invisible in the crowd. A light breeze came and went as she briskly walked on the city’s wide pavement.

This world was quite strange. It had a typical planet lifestyle for this galaxy, but it was still strange to her. This part of the city was so clean and well kept. The smooth, shiny pavement on either side of the street was clean enough to the point where you can see your reflection. If you focus hard enough on looking at the pavement, you and everyone else was standing on, walking on, and for some that were running on can see themselves. But her herself had no time for admiring this wonderful city. For this was the part of the robbing process that was extremely important. She had gotten in to the facility smoothly, but needed to continue the escape with just as much if not more finesse as the break in. 

She realized that it could have also been the weather. Yes, the oh so strange weather. The weather could be cloudy  _ or  _ sunny on this planet, interchangeable. This is something she hadn’t experienced before in this galaxy. Many of the planets in this galaxy had only one kind of constant weather. For instance, on one of the planets here, it rains every second of everyday. It can be a hard place to visit for many inexperienced travelers because of it’s harsh conditions. 

There was another planet, in this very galaxy, that had a lot of fog. That planet is where she had attempted one of her first big heists. It was disappointing to not have been able to carry through successfully. She had invested a lot of money, time, and supplies into that heist. She had prepared for it for a large amount of time. It was supposed to be the biggest one for her yet at this point in her life. 

But, she missed one key step to double check on: what that time of day was like for the citizens there. If she would have checked again, she would have seen that at the planned time of the end of her heist, was also the time that many were in there homes for the planet wide curfew. She had got caught but luckily slipped away quietly. She barely got out of that planet, and did so empty handed. At first, she let her anger and stupidity of failure of the mission get to her easily, but eventually realized that there was no point in regretting past failures, big or small, as long as he got out smoothly enough. This seems like a simple enough concept for many, but for her especially, it felt like she was having to break through a brick wall of all the other past failures, mistakes, breakdowns, and emotional scars to get to a sensible conclusion to move on and use her mistakes to her advantage by learning from them. 

She walked for quite a ways before turning onto a dirtier, less crowded, and smaller street. This new street had more of a chill in the air. The breeze had now gotten just noticeably stronger and she felt less tensed up. She new that her walk to the escape ship was safer with a secret get away weapon in place for an emergency. She breathed much more easily when she wasn’t surrounded by so many people in a busy area. The air was clean and refreshing. She snapped himself out of the trance. She needed to focus until she was out of the planet at least. A deep part of her wanted enjoy these simple things. But this is her only life now. Her only freedom. And yet, strangely enough, her prison as well. 

For a while, there was no one around. But as she walked farther along the road, she saw a small group of people. They looked like young adults, but she wasn’t sure. They were dressed as if they had jobs so she was probably right. They were conversating amongst themselves as they walked closer to the robber. Then, one of them make eye contact with the robber. The citizen stared at the robber for a moment then harshly looked away hurrying his friend past the robber when they crossed paths. The robber then heard the citizen say her very own criminal name, “That was Der Dieb, the criminal from the news,” he told his friends in a hushed voice. But Der Dieb heard it. She had no choice she had to make sure they would stay hushed for long enough for him to get off this planet. Or at least far enough to not be tracked. Der Dieb quickly reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small explosive device. Der Dieb knew that it was small enough not to hurt them, but it would certainly distract them. He set it and threw it. It created a small explosion. It was forceful enough to knock down the group long enough for them to not see where Der Dieb had gone. By the time the citizens got up to look around to see where she had gone, Der Dieb was out of sight.

 

…

 

Der Dieb got to the ship in a secret warehouse. Der Dieb was able to smoothly escape the planet. When she was out of the planet, it felt like she could take a breath again.  _ Another successful mission _ , she thought to herself as he piloted the ship farther, and farther away from the planet. She was safe for now. She was headed to the Mayalla Galaxy to get her last heist done, then she would have the wealth and power to finally break free from her prison. No one can stop her then. She would be done, free. She just needs to stay quick, elegant, and smart. She will have to make sure nothing gets in her way. Other than that, this next heist should be her easiest.

 

Or so she thought…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two introducing the second main character. There will be some action soon, so look forward to that in future chapters. Enjoy!

*beep, beep, beep* Her alarm went off particularly early this morning. But she was so excited for the day to come, that she was already awake and waiting for the alarm to go off. She quickly turned it off and swiftly got out of bed. Today was the day that she would be put in charge as the Commander of Lawful Authorities. Noxia had been working for this her entire life. Or at least the part of her life that she knew she wanted to go into this field. After years of hard work, she was finally here. She was having an official ceremony later which will be nice, but she is mostly excited for the actual work she will be doing. The lives she will be changing.  
Noxia has had a lot of struggles in her career and lifetime overall. She was originally from a small planet in Galaxy EGCL-14. But she was able to escape to the galaxy and planet with the help of a program that was shut down soon after it started. This program had been made to help promising people get off the planet and into safer conditions so they could have an opportunity at a successful future. She has no memory of actually living there because she was fairly young when she left as she was told. She knows many planets in that galaxy were and are still in horrible condition. Many planets have driven into poverty. She felt very lucky for not having to live there for too long. Even though Noxia is curious about things like what would it have been like to live there, who was her family, did she have anyone she was super close with, and what would her life be like now if she hadn’t left? Noxia had these along with other questions that she wonders from time to time about but, she is grateful to have lived and grown up here instead.  
Noxia may not remember much from the actual experience of living in Galaxy EGCL-14, but she sure does remember living and adjusting to this galaxy. For the first few years, she wasn’t ever really in one place for too long, she never had a place to call her real home. Then she was adopted by an elderly retired officer who had never had a spouse or kids and wanted to be someone’s family. Their name was Paz. They had the largest impact on Noxia. Paz was always there for Noxia to make sure she got back on her feet. For instance, Noxia was quite unsocial and a bit of an outcast. People often targeted her and wanted to target her about something. Noxia was careful and had to be careful when talking about her past and the fact that she is from another galaxy. Noxia never wanted people to know because she was afraid of what people might think of her.  
And somehow, one way or another, when people have found this out about her, the news spread like a wildfire among Noxia’s peers. Many people looked down at her as if she was lesser than them. Paz comforted her but also made sure that Noxia knew and understood that she can be better and stronger for it. So she pushed himself throughout her life to work hard and prove that she deserved to be there. Noxia wished Paz could have been here to see her today. Paz would have been so proud. Paz’s death was difficult for Noxia, but eventually, manageable. Paz died in their sleep of old age a couple years ago. Paz was the only one who believed in Noxia and she was glad to have had them in her life. Noxia felt that she had Paz to thank really for this achievement.  
So, Noxia felt extremely proud of herself on this day.


End file.
